


No going back

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wondered how on earth Sherlock had managed to talk either of them into doing this.</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No going back

"Oh, come, Mycroft." Sherlock purred in that seductive baritone voice, "You know you have been wondering how it feels."

Mycroft shifted somewhat uncomfortably on the chair as the naked body of his brother closed the gap between them.  
Sherlock glanced sideways at John who was shuffling his equally naked self, on his knees, towards where Mycroft sat.

He wondered for a moment how on earth Sherlock had managed to talk either of them into doing this.  
John and Sherlock had been lovers for a little over a year when Sherlock had first suggested that they should "play" a little with Mycroft.  
After first assuming that Sherlock was joking (or on drugs!), John started to like the idea; found himself giving Mycroft the occasional sly glance, looking; wondering.

And so here they were.  
Sherlock and John, naked as you like, and Mycroft sat awkwardly as they both approached him with feral looks in their eyes.

Moments later, both were knelt in front of him.   
John pulled Mycroft's head forwards, snaking his fingers in the man's ginger hair and pressing their lips together in a long, dirty kiss.  
Mycroft managed to stifle a moan but found it set free anyway when his brother wrapped cool, pale fingers around his fully-aroused hardness.

"That's it." John whispered into the kiss. "Now there's no going back."

**Author's Note:**

> Nearing the end of the "Fifty Shades of 221B" series now so I'm taking suggestions!
> 
> Pairings, kinks or B words?
> 
> Can't promise but I'll consider them all!


End file.
